


Warm Hearts

by angge_RJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Huang Renjun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Na Jaemin, cheesy jaemin, proposal????, renmin crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: Renjun was two hours drive away from him, but that reason was not enough for Jaemin to not cross the road in the middle of the night for the love of his life.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again!!! SKSKSKSK 
> 
> I tried so hard to make a domestic fluff im so sorry i just want renmin selfie :"""((((((

***

Cold breeze passes through his pale skin as he stands on their balcony in the midst of city lights. It's around 1:30 am when he decided to just let the time pass by after his schedule for today was done. It has been a long day, and finally after all his schedule in his first ever exhibit earlier, he was still able to stand alone and find the beauty in the lights of the darkness.

Last minute on checking his paintings and assembling the team were finally done and Huang Renjun was still able to push through. Although he wasn't able to sleep for days because of the _excitement,_ he's still here. Still standing strong as ever. 

He continues to stare at the city when he feels the cold device in his hand starts to jolt. He looked at _the_ name that popped up on his phone and a smile immediately appeared on his lips.

It has been a really long day, and the name just washed up all his worries and anxiety that he has been holding on, missing the warmth of his lover and being all alone this week. He missed him today. So much.

He pressed the green button and put his phone in his right ear. He heard him whisper, “Baby…” and Renjun smiled, how he wished that he'd whisper it right beside him.

"Hi.. "

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I'm just.."

"You didn't. I was awake the whole time."

"You must sleep, you had a long day."

"I know, I'll try to get some later. Promise."

Seconds of silence, and he leaned more in the railing.

"Tired?" he asked.

"You bet, I really am." he chuckled.

"You did well today, baby. I'm proud of you."

Sometimes, he's scared the way he utters those words. He never fails to make him realize that after all that he'd been through, he must be proud of himself. And he'll always be there for him, in many ways.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there, baby. I know you did it. I am so, _so_ proud of you. You deserve all of it, Jun.”

"Don't flatter me too much, Jaemin."

"I can't help not to. I love you." he whispered.

It took him a minute before he responded. He'll never be tired hearing these words from him.

"I miss you so much..."

He chuckled, but then, "I love you more, Renjun."

He sighed at the warmth of the feeling that he didn't want to lose. Jaemin has always been there ever since. Renjun doesn't know what to do next if one day.. one day, he'd lose him.

"You must sleep now, Jaem. You had a long day too."

"We both need it. Please try to sleep again, babe." Renjun literally can hear him pout.

"Yup, don't worry."

"Okay, good night.. "

"Good night.. "

"I love you."

"I love you, Jaemin." he tightens the hold of his phone and breathes heavily. He's happy. He's finally okay.

Renjun was the first one to hang up after their call. He can now breathe freely knowing that they're both okay. Even though they can't hold on to each other right now, at least every night, Jaemin never fails to assure him that they got each other.

Seven years with Jaemin wasn't easy. Hee was bullied for being gay by his friends on highschool, got so much criticism in college, got hated by his family and much more. But he's there. Jaemin was always there to keep him on the ground. Always ready to hug Renjun all night and kept on whispering how much he loves him and he'll never leave.

Jaemin promised, so Renjun held onto it.

Renjun settled himself on the white mattress, with a smile on his face.

***

"Hyung, please. Let me go home." he pouted. His manager rolled his eyes while typing on his laptop.

"Na Jaemin, you're asking me to let you go and drive two hours at this time? 1:45 am? Really?" his manager asked.

He pouted more. He wanted to go home.. which was in their condo unit. His boyfriend was there so for Jaemin, it's still a home.

After their call earlier, he can't help but to longed for his boyfriend more. It's been a week since he last hugged his man. He wanted more. Their call wasn't enough for him although his voice really softened him earlier.

After finishing his shoot earlier, after wrapping his photoshoot, he immediately went to their respective rooms, washed up and settled himself on the balcony and called Renjun. He needed that. He knows his schedule for today and there's a lot. Jaemin felt really bad for being absent from Renjun's first ever art exhibit. His baby was really looking forward to it and he wasn’t there. But Renjun assured him that it’s alright and he’d still consider Jaemin as his boyfriend, he can’t help but to snicker at Renjun’s sharp tongue.

"Please, Mark-hyung. I just want to see him." he bowed. He heard his manager stopped typing.

"Jaemin, you'll drive two hours. You still have a meeting at 11:30 am with the new company that you’ll be featured on, which is scheduled to be finished at 2:30 pm. And we'll leave for Busan at 6:00 pm. You seriously know what you're asking? I need you to sleep and rest. And you're also asking to leave without me." Mark crosses his arms while scolding the puppy, Na Jaemin.

His manager is really stopping him right now and he really needs to sleep and cuddle with his boyfriend right now.

"Hyung, a simple 'Okay' could've done it. And you'll see me later. Exactly 11:15 am. " and Na Jaemin smiled. _Wide._

His Mark-hyung closed his eyes and lowered his head while massaging his neck. And Jaemin sat properly while anticipating his answer.

He looked at Jaemin and sighed heavily while looking at his schedule. He reached for a pen and wrote something in his paper and typed something on his laptop.

"Be at the venue exactly 12:30 pm. Bring your suitcase with you so that you don't have to worry packing your clothes for our flight. I'll reschedule the meeting. Please don't make me smack your head off tomorrow, Jaemin." he said without looking.

He gasped for a second and put his hands on his mouth.

"It's exactly 2:00 am right now. What are you waiting for? I want you to drive safely."

He was dumbfounded for a moment but he recovered. He nodded, "Thank you so much, hyung. I owe you one."

"I don't need your gratitude. Tell your boyfriend that he owes me one, and I want his best friend's phone number."

Jaemin laughed at his remarks but nevertheless he took his phone out and searched for Donghyuck's number. He just prayed that Donghyuck won't ban him at his restaurant.

***

Renjun woke up to the sudden noise in their living room. He felt his chest moving up and down fast because of the noise.

He wasn't expecting any visitor at this hour. He assumed that it's just three or four in the morning and he made sure that every window and door was locked. Chewy won't make any noise.

Most of his friends aren't in Korea right now, obviously overseas. Donghyuck is probably snoring at this moment and his boyfriend is currently in dreamland.

_Who's outside?_

He carefully pulls the mattress off and lends his feet to the door. Slowly open the wooden door and peek outside. Careful that the outsider won't see him.

He stood frozen in his place as he witnessed his boyfriend laying down while patting Chewy's head. He noticed his backpack and suitcase in their living room, as well as his boyfriend and their puddle.

 _What a view,_ he thought.

He was about to welcome him when Jaemin uttered, "I hope we won't wake him up. Baba’s really busy yesterday so he needs to sleep."

Renjun decided not to bargain at their conversation.

"Chewy-yah, did you make sure that Baba ate his dinner before sleeping? That sneaky boy is too lazy to eat. We must feed him often. Aish."

He then stood up and shook off the dirt before waving his hand at Chewy.

"It's still early and I want to cuddle Baba. Take charge of my luggage. Yah, don't pee there, got it?"

Before he knew it, he was running off to their bed and instantly dive to the mattress and made sure that he looked like he was in his sleep.

He heard the door open and footsteps are carefully making its way to their bed. He felt that mattress popped down, and a warm hand was placed at the top of his head.

He felt him kiss his forehead and his bare shoulder.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." he whispered.

Jaemin pulled himself up and Renjun sneaked a peek and saw him tugging his shirt off and his pants before settling himself to their bed. He closed his eyes and felt Jaemin’s hands guiding his head to his chest.

And as clingy as he is, he hums and snuggles closer to Jaemin and tangles his legs to his.

He felt him chuckled and hugged him tight. Placing another kiss on his forehead and this time, at his cheek.

"I love you."

He tightened his hug and breathed heavily, before whispering, "I love you more." 

Jaemin sighs in comfort, lazily reaches for his phone inside the table and peeks at the time.

_9:30 am. Damn, I need more hours with my baby._

He puts it aside once again and cuddles more with Renjun. He doesn't have any idea what time he arrived earlier but he made sure that he's on time to still be able to rest with his boyfriend.

"Time for you to leave?" Renjun utters in his chest.

He was shocked that he's up way too early. He means that Huang Renjun is a sucker for sleep whenever he’s way too tired. He was sure that he's asleep when he got home though he remembers that he replied with _‘I love you more.’_

"I still have time, baby. It's still early. Rest again. I'll pamper you." And he starts to hum for a song and taps his back gently.

But Renjun shook his head and looked at him, "I don't have any business today. I can rest later. You're here, I want to talk to you."

God, Jaemin lives for his affection. Two hours drive would always be worth it if he'll come home for this scene every morning.

"Clingy Injunnie" he teased. Renjun rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Says the one who drove for so many hours just to see me. You can't resist me, don't you?"

He chuckled. _Ah, what a way to start his day._

"I crave for Huang Renjun and I want his attention for today. I won't still be free for a week. I still have three shoots to attend. But when I am done, can I atleast expect to have more weeks with you? I want to cuddle and snuggle you for how much time we failed to spend. I love you."

They're always like this. And they're both grateful for that. They managed to let one another know what business they had to do. And they'll ask for more time after that and make sure that after a busy schedule, they have their own time once again.

Communication isn't a problem for the both of them. They both wanted to work this out. They both wanted to stay much longer. Both are eager to reach the goal of.. _maybe forever._

"We'll have our time, Jaem. We'll be fine. I'm just here. If in any case that you won't be able to answer my calls, I have many ways to contact you, alright? Don't worry. And for the record, I love you more."

After all these years, Jaemin still got stunned at his presence. Dating Huang Renjun is a dream for him. Heck, all of his imagination with him is just too good to be true. And now, he's holding Renjun in his arms and can hear him say _how much he loves him._

"Jaemin? Are you still with me?"

"Do you want to get married to me?"

Hee paused for a moment. Obviously shocked at his remarks. He was tense. _Damn, Jaemin. Way too early for that._

"I'm sorry, Jun--"

"I do want to marry you."

Now, it's his turn to get shocked. Renjun was always full of surprises and Jaemin is ready for more.

"Marry me?"

"Do you have a ring in your pocket?"

"I don't..."

Renjun frown and sit up, "Yah. And you asked me to marry you without a ring? Better luck next time, Na Jaem _shit._ "

Jaemin chuckled loud and also sat up while still facing his sulky boyfriend.

He cupped his face and stared at him lovingly. His heart is beating so soundly, the way his gaze met his. Renjun will treasure this. Forever.

"One day, I will ask you to marry me with a ring in my hand, for sure. Kneeling down, I will tell you how much I love you and how I will take care of you for the rest of our lives. You make me so happy and I'm content with anything that we have, Renjun. We'll live anywhere you want. I'll provide a house how big or small that you want as long as we'll build our family. I'm so ready for you. I want to marry you..." he said and let his forehead touch his.

Renjun can feel a long tear on his right eye for he can't contain his feelings to his words. He loves Jaemin, _so much._

"I love you so much.. Please stop crying, love." He chuckled. He kissed his lips tenderly.

"You made me feel this way, Jaemin. Make sure that you'll have a ring in our next meeting." He started pulling away with a smile on their faces.

Jaemin showered him with a cheeky kiss and rolled with him in the bed once again. Laughter was heard in the four corners of the room and the sun was peeking through the curtains as Renjun heard him whisper,

_"I can't wait to marry you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! follow me on twitter @na_renjun though im not that active there ASHKASHKASHAKC I love you all so much! <3


End file.
